Rock is good for the heart and soul
by Jennillama
Summary: The titans are normal humans who happen to be friends. When They decide to go to a rock camp, what will happen? [Note: This story is terrible and a five year old could have written it. Read at your own risk!]
1. Introduction

Authors Note:

I would like to say I don't own the following: Teen Titans, any bands mentioned, any songs mentioned, the whole idea of rock camp.

This story is basically your average teenager story. No special powers/transformations (maybe except for makeovers). It's an averager teenager story using the Teen Titans characters. It's probably been done before, but meh.

Introduction

In a cramped semi-detached house at the edge of Jump City, five teenagers were sitting and discussing inside a room that was covered in pink. Pink walls, a pink carpet... even the owner's clothes were pink. Kori, a bubbly and bright teenager was animatedly chatting, shaking her head side to side making her long ginger hair sway gently. One of the boys she was talking to was hanging onto her every word, his eyes widening as she said something extremely loud. The other boy was desperately trying to ignore her, instead playing an action game on his hand-held games console. An immature lad with matching green eyes and dyed green hair was trying to peer over a book that a violet-haired girl was reading. She sat nearest to the door of the furious pink room, as though she was itching to escape.

"And then Lucy screamed and she ran down the hall while her skirt was all torn and she looked mortified!" Kori finished with a triumphant smile on her face. "Isn't that funny Richard?"  
"Yeah! Hilarious!" Richard, who had been intently listening, looked around the room and found his chance to make an announcement.  
"Guys... GUYS! LISTEN! Yes, you too Gar... I looked up this camp that gives us something to do during the holidays."  
"Hey... You said you wouldn't book a fitness camp!" Garfield fell over in despair on top of Raven as he had been looking to see what she had been reading. She scowled and pushed him off her lap.  
"No. It's a rock camp. We spend five days of ROCKING OUT!"  
Everyone looked blankly at him.  
"Do you not know what Rock music is?"  
Silence.  
"Metallica? ACDC? Iron Maiden?"  
A small voice from the door piped up.  
"I've heard of those bands. What surprises me is that YOU made that suggestion. You listen to 50 Cent."  
Richards' face went red at Raven's comment, but he carried on nevertheless.  
"I've already booked it, so we have to go. It'll be fun! What do you think?"  
He stood up to go fetch the leaflet out of his bag which stood by the front door of the house. The only one who had not spoken, Victor, looked at the rest with a stricken look on his face.  
"Am I the only one who thinks this will end up as a disaster?"


	2. Car ride from HELL

Chapter one: Car ride from HELL

The suitcases were packed and crammed into the boot of the car, Richard, Raven and Garfield were crammed into the back seat, Kori had jumped into one of the front seats and Victor was at the wheel, being the only one able to drive.

"Strapped in kiddies?" He called over his shoulder at the three teens who couldn't move.

"That sounded very kinky." Gar looked at Raven and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. She shot him an evil glare before facing the window.

* * *

Three minutes into the journey, and the whole car wanted to strangle Garfield.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"In a minute I will get some blond hair dye and dye your stupid fake green hair! So SHUT UP." Raven growled while still not looking at him. Garfield gulped and sat silent.

"May you put the radio on?" Kori asked Victor sweetly. He looked at her with an odd expression.

"You hate the music I listen to."

"If it will drown out Garfield when he starts talking again, then it will come in handy."

Victor chucked at the indignant expression on Garfields' face and turned on the radio. Nu-Metal music started pumping into the car, and everyone retreated into their own thoughts.

* * *

"100 green bottles, standing on the wall. 100 green bottles, standing on the wall and if one green bottle should sccidently fall therell be 99 green bottles, standing on the wall!"

"Oh no Garfield, PLEASE don't start that off!"

"99 GREEN BOTTLES..."

SMACK.

Silence.

"Jeez Raven, what did you do?"

"...knocked him out for a few hours."

* * *

Richard and Kori were softly talking whilst Raven was falling asleep and Victor was concentrating on driving. Garfield wouldn't be waking up for another hour or so.

"Nervous?" Richard whispered to her in the front seat.

"Yeah, I suppose. I cannot make music with any instrument, and I cannot sing."

"You CAN sing. We've all heard you."

"I can sing I suppose, but not very well."

Richard rolled his eyes. Next to him he felt Garfield stir.

"Guys... what happened? Why am I dizzy? Why did I black out?"

Nearly everyone just sighed and ignored him, because there wouldn't be any peace for the rest of the journey.

"Did Raven black out too?"

"No, she fell asleep while she could without you making noise."

"I DON'T MAKE NOISE!"

"Yes you do, you woke me up."

"..."

"Garfield, you're in big trouble now you've woken Raven up."

"Wow, I'd never have guessed! OW. What was that for?"

"Waking me up."

"..."

* * *

A/N: Just to let you know, the main ships will be BbxRae RobxStar and Cyborg is attracted to every girl he sees. So the characters may not be in-character. 


	3. A Band and a handsome charmer

Authors note: Sorry it took so long to get this up, I was re-reading it, wondering if it moved too fast... then I realised it had to move fast, as that's essential to the story and its pairings.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Arrival and Bands**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"YES. Happy?" Victor pulled into the parking lot of the centre. They all clambered out to get their suitcases, glad to be out in the open air and free of Garfield's' rendition of 100 green bottles. He'd only got to 76 when they'd finally arrived.

"So where the hell do we go from here?" Raven eyed the building warily.

"We go in. Duh." Richard led them into the centre and the noticed a large noticeboard with the large title of 'BANDS'.

They approached it, and noticed they were lists of bands and who was in them. The looked keenly for their own names, and sniggered at the more unfortunate names (Garfield thought that having a name like Dick Small was extremely funny and they couldn't get him to stop laughing).

"Yay Raven! I'm with you!" Garfield hugged Raven gleefully whilst she shook her head.

"Lord help me." She muttered with dread rising up in her voice.

* * *

"HII! YOU MUST BE THE FINAL TWO MEMBERS OF OUR BAND! MY NAME'S LEIGH! AND YOUR NAMES ARE?" A girl in an entirely pink outfit greeted Raven and Garfield at the door of a dormitory. Raven looked longingly at the fire escape doors.

"Hi. I'm Garfield and this is Raven." Garfield adopted a new sense of maturity as he had caught a glimpse of this girls' attractive face. Raven looked bemused. As they walked into their new living quarters, two other kids looked up from unpacking.

"I'm Kacie." An extremely attractive girl winked at Garfield, whilst bending over slightly whilst wearing a low-cut top.

"I'm Drew. Pleased to meet you two." A tall, dark and handsome guy kissed Ravens' hand. She blushed slightly, but didn't catch the scornful look on Garfield's' face.

They each walked over to the last two spare beds, and Garfield seized Raven by the arm.

"I don't like that guy."

"Funny." Raven retorted in a sarcastic tone of voice, taking out a pile of dark clothes from her suitcase.

"I'm serious! He probably wants to just add you to another of his conquests!"

"You need to stop being paranoid. He hasn't asked me out, and he seems... well, nice I guess."

Garfield raised his eyebrows in disbelief and carried on unpacking his clothes, muttering something about 'morons' under his breath. Kacie was still staring flirtatiously at him, trying to catch his attention.

* * *

"Raven?"

Drew had approached Raven just as she finished packing.

"Would you like to take a walk? Explore a bit?"

Raven went slightly pink and seemed to be considering it for a few moments.

"Yeah... okay then."

She followed him out of the dormitory and he led her into the grounds.

"So... Raven. As soon as you walked in my heart stopped. Would you go out with me as my girlfriend?"

Raven blinked a few times. He was very upfront. And attractive. And charming. And polite. Did she really want to rush into a relationship so soon after a failed one? They didn't know anything about each other except names. They only met today. She knew the answer.

"Yes. I will."

He smiled and gave her a brief hug before going to find a counsellor to ask some questions. Dazed, Raven walked back to the dormitory. Sh opened it to find a grumpy Garfield and and excited Leigh and Kacie.

"Did he ask you?!" Leigh asked whilst bouncing on her bed. "Did he ask you to go out with him?"

Raven sat down on her bed and could only say a few words at a time.

"Yes."

"What did you say?" Garfield asked, silently praying that she had said no. He had a bad feeling about this guy.

"... Yes."

Garfield's' mouth dropped open.

* * *

AN: I know he asked her out a bit quick, but that is essential to this pairing in the story. So Nyeh.  



	4. Cyborg, Girls and Kori Hates Richard

Chapter Three: Victor , girls, and Kori hates Richard

AN: Writers block sucks, so this chapter will suck.

* * *

"Hello?" Victor peered into an empty room with five beds. Great. He was on his own whilst two pairs of lovebirds ended up together. What luck.

"Our final band member!" A middle-aged woman smiled warmly at him. " Come. I'm Ana, and unfortunately you're stuck with me and my nieces."

Three identical girls popped up behind Ana and Victor had to stop himself from drooling. He looked at the way the sun gleamed over their luxurious hair, the curves of their figures, and thei feet that were obviously big but yet seemed to suit them.

"I'm Mary, This is Kat and this is Miranda." The tallest spoke out confidently. "And what would your name be, mister muscles?"

"Vv-victor." He stammered. He wobbled over to his bed and lay down as the girls started chatting lightly again, forgetting about unpacking. He was definitely going to enjoy this week.

* * *

Kori and Richard headed up to the top floor, dragging her many suitcases behind them.

"Why did you bring ten dresses and shoes to match?"

"Because then I can dance with healthy males!"

"You will do no such thing!"

Kori ignored him and walked straight into their dorm. Three guys looked up.

"Hello. I'm Enrique." One boy nodded at Richard in a very suggestive way. Richard blinked and just waved awkwardly back.

"I'm Jack, and this is Mark. He's mute." A boy with a fringe covering half his face spoke in a very soft voice whilst pointing to a boy with a massive afro, then carried on sketching on a rough notebook.

"Glorious to meet you fellow music creaters!" Kori was about to hug them all but Richard managed to drag her to a spare bed.

They started unpacking in silence, until Richard broke it with a whispered comment of "What's up with that emo kid?".

"What do you mean?"

"Do you reckon he slits his wrists sobbing every night? Because I do like my sleep."

"You STUPID... not all emotional kids slit their wrists!" She glared at him with fire raging in her eyes.

"Name one that doesn't!"

"I know rough people that have self-harmed! I know that Raven has harmed herself, and you are so bloody judgemental!" She ran off, tears now fully flowing. He just blinked after her, sorry that he had made her cry, but also stunned by the news of Raven's dark times. He also learnt that Kori could really get upset easily. And was very dramatic about it.

He headed towards the door of the room to go and apologize to her, and heard gentle sobbing on the other side. Drama queen or not, he was beginning to regret what he had said.

Damn that Kori. She always weakened him.

* * *

AN: Yup, it sucked.  



	5. Dewey Finn and Band Names

Chapter Four: Late Night Assembly and Band Names

* * *

"Welcome happy campers! You will be learning about the sacred art of rock music! You will have to exert a high amount of POWER!!"

A sea of blank faces looked at the Dewey Finn Lookalike that was speaking with extreme amounts of energy.

"Come on! Who's heard of Misfits?"

Silence. Nobody moved. Except for Raven, who put up her hand slightly making people look in disbelief. Dewey-like nodded at her.

"ACDC?"

Raven's hand stayed up.

"Panic! At The Disco?"

Every single person put their hand up. He nodded.

"At least you're familiar with some sub genres of rock. Now, will the band that named themselves A.D.D.I.C.T.E.D stand up?"

Victors group stood up. Garfield noticed that he had two young girls hanging off his strong arms and he looked very pleased with himself. Richard sniggered and muttered 'player', which earned him an icy glare from Kori.

"Cheesy Onions?"

Richard's group reluctantly stood up to sniggers and snickers.They had decided on the name after just looking around for inspiration and looking at a packet of cheese & onion crisps. Or, as Kori called them, 'cheesey oniony potato slices'.

"Deathrock Harlequins?"

Raven's group stood up, looking cooler than both the other two groups. Raven had chosen the name, and Drew agreed, so it stuck, much to Garfield's displeasure.

"Awesome. Now, you will have four days to decide on your music positions, a song to perform and perform it on the final day! But go to sleep first. Tata kiddos!" The Dewey Finn impersonator hopped, skipped and jumped off the stage. Everyone was left, looking a bit dumbstruck.

* * *

Richard approached Garfield cautiously, as Garfield was staring at the space where Raven used to be, which was now empty as she had strolled off with Drew arm in arm.

"Gar?"

"RICHARD! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"It's only been two hours..."

Garfield started counting on his hands the hours that had gone by. Richard realised that unless he didn't talk they would be there all night, considering the size of Garfield's brain.

"Listen. Did you know Raven used to be depressed?"

"... Raven used to be depressed?"

"Nevermind."

He walked off, leaving Garfield with a blank expression on his face.

* * *

Way past bedtime, all was silent.

"Rae?"

Silence.

"Raven?"

"There's something called sleep Garfield. Maybe you should try it."

* * *

AN: This whole story basically sucks, but I'll still carry on. I want to get it finished, and then I may write a very descriptive Harry Potter Draco/Hermione tension fic. Fwehehehe.

* * *


End file.
